What's Mine Isn't Yours
by emoluv4ever
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are now 18, and Danny and Sam have been dating for three years. But someone kidnaps Sam, and ghosts are disappearing. What will Danny do?
1. Chapter 1

** Okay. Second story, I hope it will be better than the first. **

Sam walked down the hallway to her locker. There, she saw her boy friend, Danny, talking to Tucker. He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her approaching.

"I'll see you guys later," said Tucker with a smile. Danny had told him what was happening tonight, and he couldn't be more happy for his best friends.

"Okay Tuck," replied Danny, "Hey Sam. Are we still on for tonight?" 

"Of course we are," she answered, "Where are we going anyways?" 

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Danny arrived at Sam's to pick her up. He flew there, of course, even though he was eighteen and could drive already. But he always liked flying, and Sam did, too. They'd been going out for three years, and tonight he had something very special planned...<p>

Sam's dad opened the door and stared down at Danny. He and Sam's mom knew what was going to happen tonight. He didn't like Danny, but knew that he cared for Sam very much, and she cared for him, and that made happy.

"I'll be back at ten, dad," Sam said as she walked down to greet Danny.

"You'd better be," he replied with eyes on Danny.

"I promise I'll have her home in time ," said Danny. Then he took Sam in his arms and flew away.

They arrived at a hill and at the bottom was an open space that looked like could go on forever. It had wildflowers here and there with trees and bushes dotting the landscape. Over it all was the moon, and it was as bright as ever.

"Oh my gosh, Danny, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, I thought you might like it," Danny replied. Then he looked at her and said, "Sam, we've known each other for a long time, and over the years, you couldn't have been more amazing. You mean the world to me. There's just one thing I have to know.

"Okay, what is it?"

Then, Danny got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and asked, "Will you marry me, Sam?"

**K, that's the end of chapter one. This story will be way longer than the first, so it'll be about a week before I put the next chapter up. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom *tear*. Here's chapter two.**

Sam's jaw dropped. She was so stunned that she couldn't say anything at first. Then she smiled, and with tears in her eyes she replied, "Yes! Yes Danny, of course I'll marry you!"

Danny smiled as she ran into his arms. He twirled her around, and when they stopped he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Sam"

"I love you to, Danny." Then they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>In the Ghost Zone, a battle was raging. All of the ghosts were in one huge army, and they faced an even bigger one full of skeletons. The ghosts' numbers were dwindling, and as the fought more and more enemies poured into the battle zone. There were three commanders in the other army. They were Pariah Dark, Prince Aragon, and Dan Phantom. Their leader was unknown.<p>

"This is madness!" yelled Skulker, "How can we defeat them? They've already killed Clockwork and almost all of the Observers!"

"Just hold on a little longer!" Frostbite yelled back, "We still have a chance!"

Right after he said that, a spear flew through the air. A shriek erupted throughout the battlefield. Pandora fell to the ground with the weapon in her chest. The bodies of Walker and Desiree were not too far away. Wulf howled in pain as three arrows punctured his arm. They were horribly outnumbered, and they couldn't escape through the ghost portals because they had somehow been blocked half a year ago.

"Frostbite, we have to retreat!" exclaimed Ember.

Frostbite looked around and realized she was right. Only a few hundred of them were left. "Retreat! Everyone, retreat!" he shouted.

"Oh, I don't think so," said a dark figure. It loomed in front of all of them, blocking the only way out. The skeleton army was right behind them. Aragon, Pariah, and Dan were above with menacing smiles on their faces.

"How could you turn your back on your own kind, brother?" asked Dora, Aragon's sister.

"Don't shame your brother, dearest," said the figure, "He just did what he thought was right, and right he was." Then, the shadow came into the light, revealing who it really was.

"You!" gasped Frostbite, "I thought you were gone!"

"Well, you obviously thought wrong..."

** Kind of cliffy, or no? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** This chapter might be longer than the first two, but I'm hoping it will be full of suspense. Plus, I just couldn't wait to put it up! It took a while to write. Enjoy :)**

"Congratulations, Sam!" Dani knew about the engagement before Danny proposed, but she couldn't help throwing her arms around Sam and giving her a hug. Even though they only knew each other for a few years, Dani had been pretty close to Sam and Tucker. And when the Fentons adopted her, they got even closer.

"Thanks, Dani," replies Sam. It was only a day after the engagement, and she and Danny were already getting swarmed by people, especially the paparazzi.

"So, Danny, who's gonna be your best man?" asked Tucker.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you would," replied Danny.

"Sweet! Now I'm both mayor and the ghost boy's best man!"

They all laughed at Tucker's remark. Everyone was at the Fenton's house to celebrate. Jazz had taken a few days away from college to congratulate the two of them, Valerie came with Tucker (they are dating now), and even Sam's parents were there. But they still couldn't understand why none of their friends from the Ghost Zone had come...

"Sam, have you figured out who you want your bridesmaids to be yet?" Valerie asked with hopeful eyes. All of the girls turned and looked expectantly at her.

"Well, I-I don't know, I mean I-"

"C'mon guys," Danny interrupted, "give her a break. It's only been a day. I had more time to plan things out." Just then, his ghost sense went off. "Who's there?" he called. After he said that, the three Ghost Vultures flew in. "What do you want?"

"Relax, we're on your side," said the first one, "We need your help."

"What happened?" asked Jazz.

"The Ghost Zone has been taken over! All of the ghosts have been taken and locked up! We were the only ones to escape."

"You know what, I've noticed less attacks from Skulker lately," said Danny, "Who did this to you guys?"

"Pariah Dark, Prince Aragon, and Dan Phantom. We didn't see who the other one was before we got out."

"Was anyone hurt?"

The three vultures looked at each other for a moment. A few moments passed, then one of them replied, "Most of us have wounds from the battle, but the others... they weren't so lucky."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec," said Sam, "Are you saying that some ghosts died?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Who?" they all said in unison.

"Walker, Desiree, Pandora, Clockwork, and most of the Observers. They even killed three ghosts that were on their side! Their names were Nocturn, Undergrowth, and Vortex."

"This is awful," replied Jazz.

"What is?" Jack Fenton came into the room to see what was going on, "Hey! What are you ectoplasmic bags of scum doing in my house?"

"Guys, will you go explain what's going on to everyone else?" Danny requested. They all nodded and went into the other room with Jack. Danny turned to the ghosts and asked, "When did this all start?"

"About half a year ago. We got attacked a month ago and now everyone is captured. There was nothing that could be done."

"Why didn't you get me? I could've helped!"

"The portals were blocked, but we managed to get through yours somehow. But you must be warned, Phantom, for it is only a matter of time before they come to your world."

Suddenly, another figure appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, boys," it said, "did you miss me?"

Then, Sam came running from the other room and yelled, "What's going on?" She gasped when she saw who was floating before them. It wasn't any of the ghosts the vultures mentioned. It was Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad? How did you get here?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter, Daniel, because now I am the ruler of the Ghost Zone, and soon, the world! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Then, he grabbed the vultures by their throats and threw them on the ground. Before Danny could do anything, Vlad rushed by him and grabbed Sam.

"Let me go!" she commanded.

"Oh, Samantha, do stop. It's not even you that we want. You're just the bait." Then he did his menacing laugh, and disappeared.

** O.O I think you guys might come after me now *hides under bed*. The next chapter won't come as soon as this one did. It'll probably be on Wednesday when I post it. See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Here's chapter 4. Hope you love it!**

"No!" screamed Danny. Tears ran down his cheeks. Sam was the only girl he loved, and now she was gone, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Everyone rushed into the room. "What happened?" demanded Maddie.

"Sam was- Vlad came and- and then he-" Danny couldn't bring himself to say it. He loved Sam too much to even think about what just happened.

Jack pointed at the three vultures and yelled "You three! What have you done to Samantha?"

"It wasn't them, dad," whispered Danny, "Vlad came back."

"What?" gasped Pamela.

"And... and he took her?" asked Jeremy.

Danny looked down and nodded. He couldn't help thinking that it was his fault, and that he could've done more to stop it. _What am I gonna do without her?_

Pamela ran into Jeremy's arms and bawling. Valerie rested her head on Tucker's shoulder and had a tear in her eye. Tuck wrapped his arms around her and tried not to cry. Dani went to Maddie's side and weeped. Jack came over and hugged them both, and they all bowed their heads together. Jazz walked over to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up. He didn't like this. Not at all. Everyone was so sad, and it looked like nothing could be done. _No, _he thought, _I have to get her back! We all need her... I need her..._

He shook Jazz's hand off his shoulder. The three vultures were still there, obviously not yet recovered from Vlad's impact. "Hey, vultures," he began, "where is he taking her?"

"We have no idea, but it might be in the Ghost Zone. That's where everyone else is."

That was all Danny needed. If she wasn't there, then he would be able to help free the other ghosts. Two rings appeared around his waist, and he flew down to the lab in ghost form. Lucky for him, the vultures were truthful about where they came from. The door was still opened, but it was only a matter of time before it was closed again.

"Danny!" called Tucker, "what the heck are you doing?"

"What do you think, Tuck? This is my first step to getting Sam back! I don't want to waste any time!"

"I know that, dude! But did you think you were going alone?" Tucker came down with Valerie, Dani, and Jazz at his heels.

"Oh, no guys! I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"We're afraid you don't have a choice," replied Danielle.

"Yeah, Danny," Tuck agreed, "We've had your back for years, and I'll be damned if you think we're coming with you."

Danny looked at them and let out a sigh of defeat. He was kind of glad that they were coming with him, but he still didn't want them to be in danger. "Are we going then, or what?"

Valerie grabbed her ghost hunting equipment, Jazz and Tuck got in the Specter Speeder, and Dani went ghost. They were about to head off when a voice stopped them. "Hey," it said, "bring us with you! We can lead you to where the others are." They all looked up, and the vultures were hovering above them.

Danny nodded at them, and they all flew off into the Ghost Zone.

** A/N Next chapter will be about Sam, so it might be a bit shorter, but it might take a while to get it up, because I have a lot going on this week, but I promise you guys I will get it up! I'll try to make it this weekend, and if I don't then I'm really sorry! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Spoiler****Alert!****This****chapter****is****about****Sam,****so****I****hope****you****love****it.**

Sam had never been more scared in her life. She knew Danny would come after her, but she doesn't him or anyone else to. She knew that she was bait, but she would rather die than watch someone she cared about get hurt, because she had seen too much of that already because of Danny's ghost fighting.

She looked around her lonely cell. They had brought her to the Ghost Zone, but she was currently overhearing another plan to relocate her.

"Where will you take her, Plasmius?" asked Dan, "They know all of your hiding places!"

"That they do, but they don't know about yours," explained Vlad. An evil smile crept on both of their faces. They knew exactly where to take her. Unfortunately for Sam, she had no idea what they were talking about. "One more thing, Dan."

"Yes, master?"

"It is about time to let our other followers go. You can choose which one to dispatch first."

Dan nodded and flew out the door. Then Vlad entered Sam's cell and asked, "Well, Samantha, how are you enjoying your stay? I really hope you're settling in good."

"Go to hell!" yelled Sam.

"Oh, please don't act that way. I know you wouldn't care about yourself, but I know you care about dearest Daniel. You don't want anything to happen to him, do you?"

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She couldn't live with herself if Danny got hurt because of her. Vlad grabbed her wrists and put handcuffs on her. He dragged her out the door and threw her outside. "Wait here!" he commanded, "I'll be right back."

When Vlad was out of sight, Sam got to her feet and looked for another cell. It wasn't hard to find because of all of the ghosts that were in it. It was just across the room, and when Sam entered, she couldn't believe her eyes. The "cell" wasn't a cell at all. It was a chamber, and it looked like she could fit two high schools in it! It was sealed off by an invisible ghost shield so that none of them could get out.

Wulf, Fright Knight, Skulker, Frostbite... everyone (that was left) was in there! And even with such a large chamber, there was hardly any room. Sam was about to do something when she heard Vlad approaching. She quickly ran to her spot and sat down.

"Come, Samantha, time to see what your new home will look like."

_Home..._ she thought. She was then lead to what she thought was outside. Vlad put a blindfold on her and brought her to something medal. He took it off and shut the door behind him. Sam felt something rumble, and them movement. There was a window with bars on it above her. She peered out and saw that they were moving away from her "prison". Then, she heard someone scream, and she saw a huge figure fall to the ground with a hole in its chest. Pariah Dark was dead. Another screech filled her ears, and she saw a large black, purple and green dragon, Prince Aragon, with a rope around his neck. Dan fired a ball of ectoplasm at his head, and the dragon was gone.

_Danny,_she thought, _if__you're__out__there,__please,__don't__come__for__me..._

** I have nothing to say, just that Chapter 6 will (hopefully) be uploaded soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**Sorry I took so long to update! Here's chapter 6!

"Three hours, and still nothing!" yelled Danny. He was outside flying with Dani, the Vultures and Valerie, and was getting worried. What if the Vultures were wrong? What if they couldn't find Sam in time? What if it's too late? The halfa was practically losing his mind! If he didn't get there in time, then... NO! He wasn't going to think about that! He couldn't lose Sam!

At that thought he flew even faster. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All he wanted was the love of his life back. Everyone watched as Danny flew ahead, not knowing weather to follow him or not. Danny suddenly came to a stop, and so did they. No one could speak at the sight they saw.

It looked like a prison, but was much, much bigger. Walls loomed in front, and a small strip of land was in front of them. On the land were two bodies. One was the fallen Ghost King with a hole in his chest, and the other was Prince Aragon (in dragon form) with a rope around his neck and another hole in the back of his throat. Green blood was still oozing from their wounds. There were no other ghosts in sight.

"This is awful," said Jazz.

Danielle flew over to the bodies and looked around, "Guys, I think whoever did this isn't gone, so be careful.

Everyone cautiously got out and searched for an entrance. Danny tried to go through the walls, but there was a ghost shield blocking the way. Not even a human could get through. Danny looked at the Vultures and asked, "How the heck did you guys get out?"

"The entrance we used is blocked by the shield now. We can't get back in!"

Then, they heard voices. Everyone got in the Specter Speeder, and Danny and Danielle turned it intangible. After that, two shadows flew above. The first one said, "I see you took care of our friends nicely. Has there been any trouble with our _special_ guests?"

"No," replied the second, "Did the girl give you any trouble?"

"Not at all," answered the first. It chuckled and said, "I don't think this could get any easier! I'm actually surprised that Daniel hasn't come after her yet!"

"Oh, he'll be here. In fact, if you said the Vultures went to him, then he might be here sometime today."

The shadows were too far away by now that no one could hear them. They had flown off somewhere, probably looking for Danny. They all got out and continued looking for an entrance.

"I have an idea!" announced Danny, "Tucker, try and see if your PDA can hack into the generator for the shield."

Tucker began fiddling with his PDA until he yelled "Got it!" Then, Danny fazed through the wall. He looked around until he saw a door. He opened it and stepped into a small dark room. There was nobody in it though. Danny felt his heart drop. If Sam was here, then they had come too late.

"Danny!" called Valerie. She and the others were in a huge chamber. When Danny got there, he couldn't believe his eyes. Nearly all of the ghosts were there! In fact, the only ones that weren't were the Vultures and the ones that had died. All of the ghosts looked up and stared at them. They heard a low whimper, and when Danny turned around, Wulf was there looking at him hopefully. He walked up to his friend and patted him on the head. Then he looked at the other ghosts and asked, "What happened? Why isn't Sam with you?"

"We saw Plasmius take her away," replied Ember sadly, "But no one knows where."

"If you are to find her, ghost child, then you must defeat Dan and Vlad," said Skulker, "We would be willing to help you."

"I don't think that will be necessary," said a voice.

They all spun around, expecting Vlad or Dan to be standing before them, but it wasn't either of them that was there.

It was Freakshow.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**this chapter will be about the gang and their parents. It'll switch as the chapter goes along.

Jack paced back and forth across the room. "Why would they just leave like that? And without our help!"

"Well, they did want to save Sam," said Pamela.

Maddie rolled her eyes. The Mansons never did get along with them, but they could at least care about the safety of _everyone's_children! Maddie cared for Sam deeply, and already considered her as her own daughter, and she wanted her back _desperately._ She still couldn't stand Sam's parents, though.

"What if they get hurt? What if Sam is hurt? What if they don't get to her on time? What if..." Pamela trailed on and on about it. Her husband was on the edge of his seat with the same questions.

"Okay, you know what Pamela?" Maddie started. "I care about your daughter a lot, and I want her back, but could you _pretend_ to care for the other kids? Any one of them could be in danger, or worse! We are all concerned and scared for them, but you yapping on about it doesn't help anyone! So shut your trap because I am tired of your shit!

Everyone stared at Maddie. She had never had an outburst like that. Not even to the Mansons! Even when she was fighting (or trying to fight) ghosts, she'd never curse them out. In fact, she doesn't curse period.

Jack sighed and walked over to his wife. "Maybe we can go in after them, y'know, and help out. I mean we made the equipment, so why shouldn't we use it?"

"No, Jack, they took the Specter Speeder, remember?"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and everyone ran to investigate. The door was knocked down, and two men dressed head to toe in white was in the way.

"We have some questions for you..."

* * *

><p>"Freakshow!" Danny yelled. "What do you want? What are you doing here?"<p>

"What do you think? An opportunity like this doesn't come every day. Besides, it beats being in prison! And, I can finally get revenge!"

"Tell us where they took Sam, freak!" demanded Val while pointing a gun at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Freakshow.

"You know exactly what she's talking about, and you had better start of you'll end up like those two outside!" threatened Danny. His hands glowed green and rage burned in his eyes. At first Freakshow was intimidated a little, but then he smiled and said, "Why would you want to do that? I am one of the few that actually knows where your precious little girlfriend is."

Danny didn't like it, but he knew he was right. If he was to find Sam, he needed Freakshow, Vlad, and Dan all alive. Freakshow continued, "I will let you go, for now. But if you step one foot on here, you'll end up like them," as he said that, he gestured to all of the ghosts in the chamber. "Goodbye, little phantom, and don't come back."

Danny and the others turned to leave, but before they left, he added to the ghosts, "I promise I'll get you all out of here."

* * *

><p>"The Guys in White? What are you doing here?" demanded Jack.<p>

"We have indicated that four ghosts, besides your son, have appeared on this scene, and that a human has gone missing. We want to know why."

"How do you know all that already," asked Maddie.

"Our new technology can pick up and record anything, and they say that ghosts have been here in this house. Start explaining, now!"

They all looked at each other for a moment, and then Jack stepped out and said, "We were all celebrating when suddenly these ghost vultures appeared. They didn't hurt anyone, but then another ghost, Vlad, came in and stole a teenage girl name Sam Manson. Most of everyone else went after her to the ghost world."

"So that's what happened?" They all nodded. "If that's the case, then I suppose we'll have to take you all under arrest."

O.O

Bet you weren't expecting that, were ya? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" they all shouted in unison.

"You heard us! You're going to jail, and for a very, very long time."

"But- but why?" asked Jack.

"We'll tell you. For now, you have the right to remain silent." The Guys In White then lead them all to their vehicle, handcuffed of course, and drove away.

* * *

><p>Danny and the others arrived a few hours later. "Mom? Dad?" called Jazz. No one answered.<p>

"Mr and Mrs. Manson? Hello?" Danny hollered, but again, nothing. "Where could they be?"

They looked all over the house, but still had no luck. "Hey, guys?" said Dani, "Why is the door busted down?"

"Maybe Vlad did that but we just didn't notice," replied Valerie.

"Hold up, guys," said Tuck, "come look at this video taken a few hours ago." Everyone crowded the computer, trying to see what the security camera had taken hours before. Gasps of shock, anger, and confusion was heard throughout the whole group. "Wh- what just happened?" wondered Jazz. No one answered. They were all too shocked to do anything. "I don't know," said Danny angrily, "but I'm gonna find out." He then flew out the door, leaving everyone behind.

* * *

><p>The Fentons and Mansons had been in their prison cells for a day, and still nobody had answered their questions. They started to think that they'd never get out until the two men that brought then there burst through the door. "Do you want answers?" one of them asked. "Yes!" everyone yelled.<p>

The second man chuckled and said, "Vlad told us you'd be here. After the incident with the Disateroid, we still don't trust your son. Vlad told us that he had been framed, and that the ghost he turned into was an impostor, and that he was kidnapped by that Phantom kid. He also told us that the ghosts were starting a rebellion, and were coming together to take over the earth."

"Hold on one second!" yelled Maddie, "Do you really believe him? He's lying! He's leading the army, and most of the ghosts are trying to stop him! Not take over the earth like he is!"

"Mrs. Fenton, please be quiet! We know that all of you are allies with the ghosts, along with your son and his friends! Vlad said you were _helping_ the ghosts to take over the planet!"

"That's a lie! We would never help ghosts take over the planet! Not us, our son, or anyone else!"

"Yeah! And what about Sam? Vlad's the one that kidnapped her!" yelled Pamela.

The GIW just smiled and walked away, but not before Maddie noticing a small robotic beetle on the back of each of their necks.

* * *

><p>Was the cliffy bad or no? Sorry this was so short! I just wanted to upload something this weekend cause I have a lot to do tomorrow and this week. When I'm done, I promise I'll write the next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I know I just did a chapter about Sam, but I got an idea, and just HAD to put it out. R&R!

* * *

><p>Sam hugged her knees and tried to keep warm. It had been only five days, but to her it felt like weeks. Vlad and Dan had taken her to the human world again, but had only given green, algae filled water to drink and nothing to eat. A single light was in the room, and usually Sam loved the dark, but now it felt unwelcoming and horrid.<p>

Dan fazed through the wall with two bowls in hands. One, of course, was full of the green water (probably from a creek nearby) and the other had stale bread and a few dried, wrinkled berries. Dan dropped her so called feast at her feet.

It didn't look good or filling, but Sam hadn't eaten in days. She grabbed the bread and water, but ate slowly to make it last. It tasted awful, but at the moment Sam thought it was the greatest food she had ever eaten.

Dan turned to leave. "Foolish girl," he mumbled to himself.

Sam heard what he said and looked up. She suddenly remembered what she saw with Pariah and Aragon the other day. Over the past few days, she had thought a lot about what had happened, given that she had nothing else to do. She mostly thought about Danny, of course, but she also pieced together why Vlad would tell Dan to murder the ghosts.

"He's using you," she called when Dan almost left. He slowly turned to face her. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Vlad's using you. He only wants this for himself. You're just one of his pawns, like the other ghosts who had joined him."

Dan's face burned with anger. "You think I don't know that?" he roared, "He told me that the others were the pawns, and that he and I would rule the Ghost Zone and the world. He was foolish to think that I wouldn't see through that."

"So, why are you still working for him? Why not put a stop to this?"

Dan smiled. "It's a lot more complicated than that, silly girl, because when I'm finished with Vlad, then your precious Danny will never know what hit him, for _I_will be the one to finish him off!"

At that, Dan flew away. Sam dropped what she was eating. She knew from the start that they were probably going to try and kill Danny, but after actually hearing it, let alone _thinking_about it, she had lost her appetite all together. She had felt so alone and scared, and she didn't know what to do. A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped on the floor. Soon enough Sam was bawling, and she then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam opened her eyes and stiffly sat up. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but she didn't care.<p>

_Crash!_

Sam got to her feet immediately when she heard this. She couldn't really tell where it was coming from, so all she did was stand and wait.

_Crash!_

This time, Sam fell to the floor. The impact made her lose her balance, and there was even a hole in the wall. Sam tiptoed to the wall and peered out the hole. Dan and Vlad were circling each other, both with evil menacing looks on their faces.

"You fool! You could never accomplish this without me!" growled Vlad.

"I already did!" Dan yelled back. They collided and rolled to the ground. Rays of ectoplasm were shot, fists went flying, and both received hard blows from each other. The fight went on and on, until Sam thought it would kill them both. But Dan had one more trick up his sleeve.

Dan threw Vlad against the wall and faced him. Vlad had no time to move when Dan inhaled deeply, and let out a furious Ghostly Wail. This sent Vlad and the wall flying. Dan wasted no time. He grabbed a spear that had fallen during the fight and threw it with all of the strength he had. It flew through the air, and before Vlad could act, the spear impaled him through his chest. He screamed in pain, but his voice was drowned out by the his own blood in the back of his throat. Defeated, Vlad turned back into his human form, and to Sam's horror, red blood poured from his mouth and wound, mixing with the green ectoplasm. He was dead in seconds, and in no time Dan flew above, victorious. He glanced over and saw Sam looking through her little hole. Instantly he fazed through and grabbed her, but didn't fly off right away.

Dan had bound her wrist and feet with some cloth, and used another to cover her mouth. He then turned intangible and fazed through the floor. He had brought Sam to a room that was pitch black, and had no openings or light. Dan dropped her on the floor and flew out.

Sam couldn't believe what had happened. She was trembling and couldn't see and inch in front of her. She rolled onto her stomach and began to inch herself forward. She didn't know which direction was which, but just wanted to get out of the middle of the floor. The ground was stone cold and it scraped her knees, elbows, and belly. Her head suddenly hit a wall, and she got up awkwardly into a sitting position. Sam buried her face in her bound arms and sent a silent prayer, not even thinking about getting out, but only hoping that her friends, family, and Danny were all safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Soooo sorry this took so long! Schoolwork, Thanksgiving, family, a huge test that if I didn't pass I wouldn't pass the 8th grade... my brain felt like mush for weeks. Please, no flames! :'(

* * *

><p>Danny paced around the room. "How the hell are we going to get Sam, free our parents and the ghosts in time!"<p>

"Danny, just calm down," said Jazz, "We'll figure something out, I promise!"

"Look, dude, we have to focus on one thing at a time," Tucker said, "Let's just focus on freeing your parents and the Mansons."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Valerie.

Danny thought for a moment. "We need someone the Guys in White aren't used to. Someone whose good at breaking in to places without getting caught." Everyone smiled and looked at Danielle. Surprised, Dani said, "Why do I have to go?" They all just looked at her with a smug little grin. "Alright, fine! I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>Dani silently flew to the GIW headquarters. They knew that there would be shields up, so they thought that bringing someone else would be a lot easier.<p>

"Stay quiet, and remember your part," whispered Valerie, who was in her ghost hunting gear. She new the GIW, courtesy of Vlad, because they used to share one target: Danny Phantom. Valerie, of course, doesn't hunt him anymore, but even after the Phantom Planet thing, they still hated him.

When they got there, Val put handcuffs on Dani, and they silently walked in. "Whose there?" asked one of the guys. "One of your own," answered Valerie. It was the password to get inside.

One of the GIW came to see who it was. "Long time no see, miss Grey," he said. Then he saw Danielle and chuckled. "You've been busy, haven't you?"

"No time for small talk!" snapped Valerie, "We need to get her locked up!"

The man called for some help, and they took Dani away. Then, Valerie was escorted out of the building. She instantly dialed Danny's number when she was out of hearing range. "Danny? Yeah, they took the bait. Okay, I'll be outside, but hurry up!"

* * *

><p>The GIW threw Dani into her prison cell. When they were gone, she peered out of a hole in the wall, trying to find her parents. Then she spotted a familiar blue jumpsuit. "Mom, Dad! It's me! Danielle!"<p>

They both looked up. "Dani?" gasped Maddie, "How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter," whispered Dani, "We're going to get you guys out of here!" Two rings appeared around her waist, turning back to her human form. She waited until she saw a guard, then cried, "Someone, help! How did I get in here? What did I do?"

The guard came running and looked into the cell. He immediately opened the door and got Dani out. "Kid, how did you get in here? Where did that ghost go?"

"Oh, she's not that far away," replied Dani. Then, she turned into her ghost form. The guard gasped, and before he could do anything, his keys were stolen, was handcuffed, and had duct tape over his mouth. Dani threw him into the cell and locked the door. She then ran to the others and let them out. She was instantly hugged by her mother and father. When they let go, Jack said, "Good work Danielle, but where did you get the duct tape?" Dani smiled and replied, "Duct tape. Never go anywhere without it."

Suddenly, alarms went off everywhere. "We might not even get to go anywhere if we stick around!" yelled Pamela. The GIW began to swarm around them. "Everyone, hold hands!" commanded Dani. She turned invisible and began to run. It was hard trying to run and not fall over someone's legs or feet, but they eventually made it out. Still invisible, Dani yelled, "We have to find Danny and the others. They'll be waiting for us not too far away." The GIW weren't too far away, either. They heard Dani and the others, and they were coming their way.

With all of her strength, Danielle lifted everyone and began to fly away. The GIW began to shoot, and even if they were invisible, they could still be hurt. Luckily, they got away unharmed, because what kind of bad guy with a gun would actually hit a target? (A/N sorry if you were disappointed at that part, but I HAD to write that!)

"Look, down there! It's them!" shouted Maddie. Dani followed her gaze and saw her cousin. She let them down and turned visible again. She felt like she was about to pass out, but they weren't out of this yet.

"Everyone, get in the RV! We need to get somewhere safe before they find us!" yelled Danny. They all climbed in, and Maddie took the wheel. "I know where to go! Hold on!" she shouted. She started the engine and began to drive, but then the GIW appeared behind them. Danny and Danielle used their powers to turn the RV invisible, and after six hours the GIW disappeared.

"Hey, Mom?" asked Danny, "Where exactly are we going?"

* * *

><p>AN I'm not having writers block or anything (okay I am a little bit) but I have an idea. I want to hear what you guys want. What do you think should happen? Where in Maddie taking them? What will happen to Sam? If I like it, then I'll put it in one of my chapters. Hope I hear your ideas!


	11. Chapter 11

OK, 11 finally up. Would've uploaded this sooner, but I have a book report due, pep band, school concert, and another story I'm writing. Promise I won't wait next time! D:

* * *

><p>"Mom, where are we going?" asked Danny. They had been driving for three days and still haven't gotten there yet. <p>

"I told you, we're going to my sister's house," said Maddie, "We'll stay there for a few days and then see if we can figure out what's going on."

"But won't they be looking all over for us?" asked Jazz, "This'll be one of the first places to check out."

"We'll only stay there for a little while. We're here, anyways."

They pulled into a driveway with a log cabin. "You kids stay here for a while," said Jack, "We'll talk to your aunt." The adults walked off leaving everyone else climbing out of the car.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Danny.

They all nodded and followed Danny. He leaned against a tree and started talking. "I've sent the vultures to Freakshow," he began, "I think if they gain his trust, then we'll be able to get in easier."

"But what if they're actually playing _us_ and tells Freakshow the plan?" asked Tucker.

"I actually have no idea how we're going to get in," replied Danny, "But we need a plan if we're going to get Sam and the ghosts out."

"What if we used Danielle again?" Jazz said, "Humans and ghosts can't get in or out, but she's technically a hybrid."

"Why do you guys always want to use me?" snapped Dani.

"Well, you're the only one who really knows how to do stuff like this!"

"Guys, guys! We don't need this," said Danny, "Besides, they might already suspect she'd go in again."

"True. I didn't think of that," replied Jazz.

"I have an idea!" Valerie said. She walked over to Danny and whispered something in his ear. At first, Danny looked thoughtful, and then a smile appeared on his face. "Val, that's a great idea!" he yelled.

Then the parents came running over. "What is?" asked Jack.

"Okay, everyone," started Danny, "Here's what we do..."

* * *

><p>Not the best place to stop, I know, but I'll get the next chapter uploaded soon. I still have presents to wrap, two days of school, and putting up with my older sister. Okay, she's actually a lot of fun, but you get what I mean.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

** Sorry this took awhile. Writers block, that's all I can say, but I finally got an idea while watching Phantom of the Opera (awesome movie!). **

* * *

><p>Danny flew with the Fenton phones (AN not sure if this is what they're called) attached to his ear. He left a few hours earlier to put the plan in action and was about to stop and rest. "Okay guys," he said, "I'm getting kinda tired. I'll start flying again in about two hours."

"Alright, dude," replied Tucker from the other end, "just remember what you gotta do."

Danny landed in a small clearing with trees circling around it. It was probably an old campsite, but it would do. He looked around for anyone else, but he was alone. He sat down and leaned on an old tree stump. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. A lot had happened in the past week. Vlad's attack, Sam kidnapped, the ghosts imprisoned, his parents arrested... anything could happen next. Danny wondered if he would ever get out of this. After ten minuted, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>A blue wisp escaped from Danny's lips. His eyes flew open and he was instantly on his feet. A shadow appeared above him. Danny glared and started to aim his ghost ray at the intruder.<p>

"Oh please, young phantom, put that down before you hurt someone."

Danny stopped and gasped. "Clockwork! Bu- how di- I thought-"

"That I was dead?" asked Clockwork.

"Well, yeah," replied Danny, "The vultures told us everything that happened."

Clockwork smiled and said, "If you haven't noticed, I can't be killed that easily. Not even someone as deceiving as Vlad or Dan could figure that out."

"But, how did you escape?"

Clockwork smiles. "You know how Dan exists out of time?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it all had something to do with that. I knew Vlad would come back eventually, so I was keeping a close eye on him. That was my mistake."

"How could it be your mistake?" asked Danny, "You were doing a good thing."

"Yes, I was but, I didn't know that Dan would escape. I was foolish for not seeing it earlier, but I had my guard down when it happened." Clockwork paused and then continued, "Dan escaped, but not without a fight. I couldn't freeze him like I can with others, so that gave him an advantage. I'm stronger than most ghosts, but so is he. He finally took my staff, leaving me powerless. I tried to stop him, but he sucked me into your thermos. Then Dan took me to Vlad where they thought they could defeat me."

"So, why couldn't they?"

"They thought they killed me, but they were wrong. I don't need my staff to travel through time."

"What?"

"Shocking, yes, but my power is weakening. I can't stay like this forever."

"Wait," said Danny, "What if they learn how to use it?"

"I cannot answer that question, but I know that the longer we wait, the more powerful they get. They can't know that I'm alive, but I will help you stop them." After he said that, Clockwork turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry, Phantom. I won't be far behind. Just remember, never forget who and who aren't your allies." With that, Clockwork disappeared.

After a few moments, Danny went back to his mission. In a couple of hours, he reached his destination. It was the three teenagers formerly known as the Masters's Blasters.


End file.
